


The Heart Of A Demon

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season nine. Obviously, I don't own anything and I highly doubt this will become canon. Requested by tumblr user ohdemondean. Cas thinks Sam may be able to get through to Dean's humanity with love. Rape mention, by the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Of A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at homestfuck.tumblr.com. Feel free to request anything or give feedback~!

Seventeen.

That’s how many people Dean —- or what used to be Dean, but now is a knight of Hell—- has killed already, and it’s barely been two weeks.

Seventeen innocent, individual human beings.

It sickens the younger Winchester to his stomach. In fact, Sam had just been in the process of being revolted, little more than a sobbing, verging-on-tipsy mess, when Castiel appeared in the bunker.

‘Sam…’ he murmured, awaiting for signs of acknowledgement. When Sam gave the angel a slow nod, Cas took that as a gesture that meant he was allowed to continue. Even so, he spoke his words softly. Delicately. He and Sam were both in a spiral of depression and uncertainty, so he thought it would be best to tread slowly in matters that involved Dean Winchester.

‘…Yeah?’ Sam said. His voice was thickly brittle and his hazel eyes were glazed. ‘What did you come to say?’

‘I… I think I found where Dean is. Well, where he seems to spend most of his time.’

The very same eyes darted straight up to Castiel. ‘What?’

Castiel sombrely made his way closer to Sam and sat down opposite to him. ‘The angels that were under the control of Metatron have informed me that Dean has been staying in an abandoned house not far from Lawrence, Kansas. I’ve strictly ordered them to not engage in any sort of contact with him and, even though I’m not formally considered their leader, they seem to continue to respect and obey me. Although, this may because they don’t know what to do about him either, seeing as they can’t exactly kill him.’

‘Neither do we,’ Sam stated.

‘I’m not too sure about that.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, let’s take Cain for an example. He was a knight of Hell. In fact, he was the knight of Hell.’

‘And your point is?’ Sam asked. ‘We can’t kill him, either, and he doesn’t have the Mark anymore.’

‘Cain fell in love.’

Sam’s eyes widened considerably. ‘W-well? What does that have to do with Dean? As far as I know, he’s not in love with anyone, and it’s not like we can introduce him to some chick and expect love-at-first-sight!’

Castiel nodded and gave a sigh. ‘I realize that, Sam. But love can come in forms other than romantic or sexual. I don’t believe I have to mention all the times you’ve sacrificed yourselves for each other.’

Sam put down a glass of whisky he’d been fiddling with. ‘Are you saying I should just show up to Dean and save the day with love?’

‘It’s the only idea we have,’ Cas pointed out.

‘He’d kill me before I could convince him otherwise!’

‘If he truly wanted us to be dead, we’d no doubt be corpses by now. I find it immensely difficult to believe he has lost all of his humanity…’ Cas said. ‘I would do it myself, but I-I don’t think that Dean harbours the same… Feelings… That I have for him. Especially not now. But I don’t think there’s anything that the normal Dean wouldn’t do for you.’

A blush slightly arose on Sam’s cheeks. ‘Even so, we’d have to put him in a Devil’s trap first.’

‘So is that a yes? We’re going through with this plan?’

Sam bit his bottom lip and ran his hand through his long, messy brown hair.

‘Yeah. We are.’

It was nearing midnight when Sam and Cas found themselves a block away from their destination. They would have had Castiel teleport the two of them to save time, but Cas was afraid that his grace was burning low, but Sam didn’t mind as the long ride in the impala gave him time to mentally prepare himself for whatever might happen.

Once they had arrived, Sam had specifically parked behind a particularly large bush. This diminished the chance that Dean would’ve seen the car and recognised it as his own and this would’ve blown Sam’s cover completely.

When Sam had gotten out of the car, he was surprised to see that Castiel had remained sitting in the passenger seat, squinting at the outer-walls of Demon-Dean’s new choice of residence.

‘You’re not coming?’ Sam asked.

‘I… I can’t. The house is warded.’

Sam ran his sweaty fingers through his hair. This was something that they should have expected Dean would have done, but neglected to account for. Damn it. ‘I guess… There’s nothing we can do about it. I’ll just have to go in there alone. Will you be alright to stay here?’

Castiel nodded. ‘What about you, Sam? Are you sure you want to go in with this by yourself?’

‘It’s too late to back down,’ he shrugged.

‘You’re probably right… And, I know I probably shouldn’t be rushing you, but my sources informed me that he’ll be coming back in half an hour, at most , as he does most nights. You’re going to have to be quick and go now,’ Cas reached into his trench-coat and brought out an Angel Blade before handing out it to Sam, but he shook his hand and gestured the angel to put it back.

‘No… Not a good idea,’ Sam explained. ‘I’m meant to be coming on to him passively. If he sees the blade, he’s sure to not believe me. Besides, It won’t work on him, anyway. You should keep it instead; you may need it in the chance that he has any demon friends nearby.’

Castiel returned the blade but, soon after, he brought out some spray paint and gave it to Sam. This time, he took it.

‘Okay. I guess I’ll see you later, if things go well…’ Sam said.

‘Good luck,’ Cas farewelled.

It was twenty minutes later, more or less, when Dean came back. Sam had spray painted many Devils traps and about a dozen sigils throughout the creepy no longer abandoned house until his spray-paint had run out. It was almost a good thing that the house stank of blood and the rotting corpses that could be found in various rooms in the house because it managed to cover the smell of fresh paint.

It proved easier than Sam thought it would be as as soon as Dean entered through the front door, he was forced to stop. Success! He hadn’t noticed the Devil’s Trap on the ceiling until he’d stepped under it, now trapped. Well, maybe a success, because Sam could see he was holding a struggling young women —- no, two —- in just one hand. He looked up, and straightaway saw his younger brother.

‘Sam? Let me out. Now,’ he demanded. Somehow, his voice was now lower than it was when he was human, and it sent fearful shivers down Sam’s spine.

‘No, Dean. Don’t worry, I haven’t come to harm you. See?’ Sam walked closer and raised his hands to show he was unarmed. ‘No weapons. I’ve just come to talk.’

The demon laughed. ‘As if I would worry about you harming me. Actually, I think I’m dreading the talking-bit more. Now, let me go.’

‘C’mon…. Dean… At least hear me out. I know you’re still you, deep down… Just… Please…’ Sam begged. He was now so close to Dean that he could see his face clearly now. His face was furious and his eyes were black.

In fact, he was close enough to Dean that Sam was splattered with blood when he brought out the Blade and slashed violently at one of the women’s throats, killing her instantly. He then dropped her and kicked her away from him as if her corpse was nothing but an inconvenience. Sam winced , and he looked away from his older brother for only a moment before returning to look him dead in the eye.

‘Do you think the me that’s “deep down” would have allowed me to do that?’ Dean snarled. ‘Because that Dean died. Now, let me go or I’ll kill the other bitch,’ The women’s eyes widened and it was obvious that she was about to scream, but Dean had her in a headlock now and the hand that wasn’t clutching the blade was in front of her mouth, smothering her pleas and sobs. ‘Shush, you slut. Can’t you tell my brother and I are having a good ol’ family “talk”,’ he murmured in her ear.

‘Dean…. Please…. Why are you doing this?’

‘Because I can, and I want to!’

‘Okay! I believe you! But… She still doesn’t have to die, alright? Just let her go!’ Sam made the mistake of reaching out for her, because before he knew it she was as dead as the other one.

Dean shrugged and wiped the blood from his hands onto his jeans. ‘Damn, I can’t use her as a hostage no more. Oh well, she was annoying. And she wasn’t even that pretty anyway.’

‘Those were people.’

‘And? I believe I already mention how many fucks I actually give about that, Sammy.’

Sammy. Sam thought. My nickname from Dean. Maybe… Just maybe…. I may still have a chance at talking him through.

‘Dean, can I ask you something?’

‘Well it better not be Calculus because I never even took that class, but alright, I suppose.’

‘Why did you choose this place? You don’t need to sleep or eat or anything, so why do you need a house?’

Dean gave half-hearted chuckle. ‘I find it’s a bit difficult to bed and behead in most hotels. Besides, having a place in the middle of nowhere makes it impossible to hear their screams.’

Sam’s stomach turned, but he decided to push what he said away for now.

‘Yeah, okay, but why here? So close to Lawrence? So close to home?’

Dean’s smile faltered, then.

‘Maybe it’s because you like being so close to the idea of family. Of our family, Dean. And, if that’s true, then there’s still hope.’

Dean turned his back to Sam. ‘There’s no hope for me, Sammy.’

‘No hope? Of course there’s hope, Dean! Cain was able to find love and he settled down, remember?’

Sam heard Dean’s scoff, but his tone was distant, as if this was a line he couldn’t cross. It was dripped in nervousness. ‘You plan to, what, give me a “true love’s first kiss?”’

Heat flushed to Sam’s cheeks and he had to fight a stammer. ‘Well, n-no… Family love… It’s just as important. You’re my brother, Dean. We can fight this, together!’

Dean spun around, and the grip on his blade tightened, but his eyes were no longer black. ‘I don’t want your brotherly love.’

‘But Dean…’ Sam stepped even closer, and now he was standing at the edge of the trap. ‘All those times we’ve sacrificed ourselves for each other… Look me in the eye and tell me that you never did it because you don’t love me.’

Dean thought for a moment, and then aimed his mossy-green eyes at Sam’s.

‘Okay, yeah, I did it because I love you. Loved. I don’t really know and it doesn’t matter.’

Sam stepped into the Devil’s trap with Dean. Okay, now I’m definitely going to have to play my cards right. This could be my only chance.

‘It… It does matter, Dean.’

‘But,’ Dean continued. His eyes were black now, but only because the iris was filled with his dilated pupils; the whites of his eyes were still as pure as they were when he was human. ‘I… I never wanted you as my brother. I never loved you the way any sane person could or should ever love a brother.’

Sam’s eyes widened. No… This…. He couldn’t mean…Could he?

‘And I know that it’s wrong, even now, as a demon. And I’ve raped, and I’ve murdered, Sam. If there was any way you could have loved me like I love you before… There sure as hell isn’t any chance now.’

Sam shook his head and stepped even closer. He couldn’t believe what was happening. His one chance at Dean’s humanity was right here, right now. Did he really mean what Sam thought he was saying? He had to have hope that he was, otherwise what he was thinking of doing would only rile Dean up.

‘You’re wrong Dean…’ Sam murmured.

‘No, I’m not. Seriously, Sammy, how could you think otherwise. All I ever was to you was an overprotective brothe-’

Sam cut him short and pulled his face up so he could kiss him. On the mouth. Dean was right; it was wrong, but, honestly? Nothing felt more right than this. Especially when Sam heard Dean dropping the blade and grabbing at Sam’s jacket, pulling him closer. He hesitantly licked at Sam’s lips before Sam allowed him entrance.

And oh, what a kiss. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity, and yet was probably only a few minutes. Dean stopped first, backing away slightly, panting hard.

‘I… I can’t believe… I… don’t…’ Dean mumbled. Sam pulled him in closer and ran his lips along Dean’s jaw-line.

‘So, did it work?’ Sam asked.

‘Hm?’

‘True love’s first kiss? Did it break the spell? Rescued the beautiful princess from evil?’ Sam emphasised the “princess” teasingly. Dean swatted at him playfully.

‘Bitch, I’d totally be the Prince Charming.’

‘Sure you would, Jerk’ Sam laughed and Dean could feel the soft vibrations. ‘But seriously… Did it? I mean, do you think you’re good now?’

Dean sighed. ‘I don’t… I don’t know, Sammy… But for now, I think so. It’s going to be difficult for me, but I think so.’

‘We’ll find a way to make you better, okay?’ Sam pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s temple and Dean closed his eyes, leaning in to Sam.

‘Yeah, okay.’


End file.
